ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Devil Jin
How Devil Jin joined the Tourney When the Devil Gene takes over Jin Kazama. Jinpachi was able to escape captivity as Honmaru Fell. This trigerred the evil that had been building up inside Jin. Two months later... Evil has utterly consumed Jin's mind. This is thanks to Darth Vader. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted His wings are covering him. After the announcer calls his name Devil Jin shoots a beam at the camera. It clears to show his upper body saying "Hatred can be suppressed. With reason!". Special Attacks Hellfire Blast (Neutral) Devil Jin says "Dodge this!" and shoots a laser out of his forehead. Electric Wind Godfist (Side) Devil Jin says "Look out!" and uppercuts with lightning surrounding his fist. Flight (Up) Allows Devil Jin to fly for a brief period of time. Hell Sweep (Down) Devil Jin says "Take THIS!" and sweeps the floor of the stage with his legs. Demon Laser Cannon (Hyper Smash) Based on his Soul Calibur V Critical Edge, Devil Jin says "Get out of my SIGHTS!", starts to spread his wings, and starts a diving kick at the opponent that lauches them in the air twice until Devil Jin begins to do a powerful eye laser beam and performs a grab move that slams the opponent to the ground as Devil Jin says "For the Grim Reaper!". Ultimate Demon Laser Cannon (FInal Smash) Devil Jin laughs maniacally, starts to spread his wings, and starts a diving kick at the opponent that lauches them in the air thrice until Devil Jin begins to do an extremely powerful eye laser beam while saying "You cannot escape!" and performs a grab move that slams the opponent to take a life from the stock as Devil Jin says "Or it could even be you!". Victory Animations #Devil Jin says "Nothing can match me!" then he shoots a laser into the sky. #*Devil Jin says "I did it! I defeated myself!" then he shoots a laser into the sky. (Jin victories only) #Devil Jin levitates the loser (2nd place opponent in Versus Mode) in the air with his extended hand and throws him/her off the screen with a Star KO scream announcing "You're right, she doesn't. That's why I shut her down!". #*Devil Jin levitates the loser (2nd place opponent in Versus Mode) in the air with his extended hand and throws him/her off the screen with a Star KO scream announcing "The Sith shall never come against me again.". (Darth Vader victories only) #Devil Jin extends his arm out roughly then he clenches his fist which glows announcing "I will be challenged again someday!". On-Screen Appearance Devil Jin flies to his start point then announces "But you must give in to it at times, or it will eat you alive..." when landing. Special Quotes *It could be by someone more powerful, or it could even be you. (When fighting Hulk) *I will be challenged again someday! (When fighting Darth Vader) *Oh no! I'm fighting myself! (When fighting Jin) *Please don't hurt me, mom! (When fighting Jun) Trivia *Should the player combine his select quote and his intro quote when against non-specific characters, players will make Devil Jin's response to Xiaoyu's Super Smash Bros. Tourney series intro quote to various characters such as Fa Mulan during Tekken: Blood Vengeance, which is "Hatred can be suppressed. With reason! But you must give into it at times, or it will eat you alive...". *Like his normal counterpart, Devil Jin has special intro quotes, two of which are taken from Tekken: Blood Vengeance, while the others are original quotes. **Unlike his normal counterpart, Devil Jin causes impact to all of the Super Smash Bros. Tourney series music, including those on the Character Select Screen. When he is present in any gameplay, the sounds of suspenseful bells are added to the background music. *Devil Jin's English voice actor is the same as his human form, Gekkou and the Robotic Operating Buddy's English voice actor. *Devil Jin's French voice actor is the same as his human form, Dampierre, and Snook's French voice actor. *Devil Jin's Japanese voice actor is the same as his human form, Bentley and Nefarious Trophy's Japanese voice actor. *Devil Jin was initially going to have horns in Super Smash Bros. Tourney, but they were removed in the final release because Devil Kazuya ripped his horns off in Tekken: Blood Vengeance. It was confirmed that his horns from Blood Vengeance are still featured in the final release of the game, though as a head item in the Custom Costume Builder. *In the Super Smash Bros. Tourney series during all aspects of gameplay, Devil Jin's voice becomes distorted just like his father in Tekken 4. There are other characters who have a distorted version of another character's voice, consisting of: **Abyss, who has a distorted version of Zasalamel's voice. **Evil Crash, who has a distorted version of Crash Bandicoot's voice. **Evil Coco, who has a distorted version of Coco Bandicoot's voice. **Devil Kazuya, who has a distorted version of Kazuya's voice. **The Regime Superman, who has a distorted version of the regular Superman's voice **Super Sailor Moon, who has a distorted version of Sailor Moon's voice. **Dark Pit, who has a distorted version of Pit's voice. **Devil Ganryu, who has a distorted version of Ganryu's voice. ***Devil Ganryu's voice is twice as distorted as Ganryu's voice, and is so far the only character to do so. **Devil Kazumi, who has a distorted version of Kazumi's voice. **Mirror Spock, who has a distorted version of Normal Spock's voice. **Mirror Kirk, who has a distorted version of Normal Kirk's voice. *Devil Jin's rival in Super Smash Bros. Tourney is Darth Vader. His second rival is Darth Maul. Category:Playable characters Category:Tekken characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Characters who harm the background music Category:Characters with Instant Kill Hyper or Final Smashes